


Set Your Course by the Stars

by ozsyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren returns to his quarters and finds something he wasn’t expecting.





	Set Your Course by the Stars

The Supreme Leader of The First Order, the most feared man in the galaxy, stomped back to his quarters following his latest diplomatic meeting. Dignitaries bored him and he was itching for his lightsaber the entire time. Not that he couldn’t have just cut off the airway of one of those pretentious imperials with a wave of his hand, but recent developments have persuaded him not to. 

With this thought still in his mind, he opened the transpairisteel doors and stepped into his private quarters.

He was greeted by a unique sight on his bed.  
There, reclining back in what could for once be considered a comfortable position was General Armitage Hux, datapad in hand. 

He looked up from his scrolling just long enough to make eye contact with Ren. 

However, that was not all that lay on the bed or, more accurately, the General. 

Seated contentedly on the General was (Y/N), her head resting below the datapad in the General’s lap. 

Ren couldn’t quite remember how they had ended up this way, but he also could barely fathom a time when things were different. Around a few months ago, they had more or less adopted (Y/N). She was basically their cat that just happened to have full reign of the ship and was given a proper title and any and all of the crew were to obey her every order. Not that she would abuse this power. For the most part. 

Her daily routine consisted of getting Thanisson off track, annoying Phasma to just about her breaking point, and harassing Mitaka who was terrified of her. He had no real reason to be other than that Kylo Ren absolutely doted on her, but it’s still understandable.

But that was just how things came to be. And the First Order was thriving with Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader and Armitage Hux as his most trusted advisor and husband. 

As Kylo took in the sight before him, he was met with unbridled joy. He made to join the two occupants, but-

“Under no circumstances will you jump on me.”

“Aww come on, Hux.”

“No.”

“Why does she get to?”  
“She is one-third your size and is laying peacefully, whereas you are an overgrown furnace the size of a bantha who is incapable of sitting still for two seconds.”

He was right, of course, but that’s never stopped Ren before. So, as carefully as an overgrown force user could, he crawled in beside the General and positioned himself in a mirror image of (Y/N) who found the entire thing downright adorable. 

Hux just sighed. He’d gotten himself into this mess in the first place. Damn that Sith and his perfect muscles and immaculate hair even under that ridiculous helmet and the way his smile lights up his face and his laughter just draws you in...

“I’m not a Sith.”

“Ren!”

(Y/N) just laughed. The galaxy could truly be in no better hands than these.


End file.
